


Los hermanos sean unidos

by DaenaBlackfyre



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/pseuds/DaenaBlackfyre
Summary: Después de volver a encontrarse, ellos renovaron su juramento como hermanos, pero a Sabo ya no lo parece que eso represente su unión con Ace.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Los hermanos sean unidos

**Author's Note:**

> Sabían que los piratas se casaban entre ellos? Oda ignora toda esta realidad gay de piratería. Quería una historia donde Sabo y Ace viven y son felices, algún día expandiré esa reunión. El nombre del fanfic surge de un verso del Martín Fierro de José Hernández, un poema argentino y clásico en mi país, es parte de nuestra historia y cultura. La cita está en el epígrafe de la historia.
> 
> Muchas gracias a [AnnieDeOdair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair) por todo el apoyo, [ChainedKura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainedKura) por tus increíbles traducciones y [Noe_Sweetway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway) por amar tanto el SaboAce.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Siganme en [Tumblr](https://daenablackfyre.tumblr.com//) y pronto publicaré la segunda parte con una gran fiesta por la boda de estos dos.

_Los hermanos sean unidos  
porque esa es la ley primera;  
tengan unión verdadera  
en cualquier tiempo que sea,  
porque si entre ellos pelean  
los devoran los de afuera.  
_ **José Hernández**

Un fuerte ruido lo obligó a despertar y casi hizo que se caiga de la cama.

Ace miró a su alrededor parpadeando mientras procesaba dónde estaba. Sintió la boca pastosa e intentó recordar si había vuelto a dormirse borracho, lo que era muy probable. La cabeza le daba vueltas y pensó en seguir durmiendo un poco más. Se acurrucó contra su cama pensando que más tarde podría comer algo con sus compañeros, beber más, pelearse, reír. Lo mismo que siempre hacían.

Intentó volver a dormirse, pero más estruendos y gritos lo despertaron otra vez. Por lo general, Ace tenía un sueño _muy pesado_ , pero su inconsciente siempre lo obligaba a despertar cuando había problemas. Los ruidos que escuchó no eran las peleas normales que ocurrían en el barco.

 _Intruso_.

_Atrapenlo._

_¡Mátenlo!_

¿Un intruso? ¿En el barco? ¿Existía algún idiota que quisiera meterse por voluntad propia en el barco de Shirohige? Un suicida quizá.

Ace se colocó sus sombrero y salió del camarote observando cómo todos sus compañeros corrían hacia el tumulto. También se acercó con una sonrisa interesado por todo el escándalo que oyó. Confiaba en la tripulación y no creía que hubiese de qué preocuparse en realidad. Al parecer el intruso era fuerte porque muchas personas lo rodearon.

Frunció el ceño sin poder ver nada y detuvo sus pasos cuando sintió _algo extraño_.

Una sensación que le dejó estático en su lugar y sin poder moverse de la impresión, casi como una bofetada invisible que le hizo sentir desconcertado.

 _Haki_.

Comenzó a ver a algunos de sus compañeros caer al suelo totalmente inconscientes y Ace suspiró, porque sabía a quién pertenecía ese Haki.

¿Qué demonios hacía ese imbécil ahí?

Su cuerpo se deshizo en fuego y se deslizó entre todas las personas hasta llegar a él. Escuchó gritos, sus compañeros que lo alentaban, pero Ace no podía entender lo que decían. Su concentración estaba puesta en acertar el golpe a la cara de ese imbécil. El cabello rubio bailó junto al viento cuando ese rostro se volteó hacia Ace. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando su puño envuelto en fuego chocó contra esa tubería envuelta en haki que tantos recuerdos de su infancia le traía.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensionó mientras hacía fuerza contra él. Porque ese imbécil no cedía y él tampoco. Así siempre fue su relación. Todos los días luchando por ver quién era más fuerte. En ese entonces, Ace siempre ganaba, pero ahora aquel idiota se había vuelto demasiado fuerte y entendía por qué. La segunda persona al mando del Ejército Revolucionario no puede ser una persona débil después de todo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? —espetó Ace sin querer aflojar su fuerza. Si ese estúpido no tuviera un haki tan fuerte le hubiera quemado su ridícula corbata de aristócrata y el sombrero de galera.

Una gran sonrisa fue lo que obtuvo como primera respuesta y eso siempre le irritaba, pero a la vez amaba ese gesto. Le recordó a Luffy. De hecho toda esta situación escandalosa le recordó a su hermano pequeño, aunque tampoco debería sorprenderse del actuar impulsivo de ese estúpido. Los tres eran hermanos y muy parecidos también.

—¿Ah? —mencionó ladeando la cabeza con fingida confusión, pero la mirada desafiante seguía presente en esos ojos grandes—. Sólo venía de visita, pero tus compañeros no quisieron escucharme...

—Claro que no, estúpido —Ace dio un fuerte empujón para finalmente dejar de forcejear y mirarlo con una mezcla de alegría y reproche en su expresión. Porque se alegraba de verlo, pero no era necesario el alboroto con su tripulación—. ¡Podrías haber sido un poco más sutil!

Sabo se rió cuando dijo eso y ese sonido se le contagió a Ace sin que pudiera evitarlo.

No podía molestarse con él por demasiado tiempo. No desde que se reencontraron.

Después de años de pensar que estaba muerto, Ace aún sentía que estaba soñando cada vez que volvía a ver a Sabo. Sus puños todavía vibraban por los golpes que le dio la vez que se volvieron a ver, no pudo evitar echarle en cara el dolor y exigirle explicaciones de por qué desapareció, por qué los dejó... por qué lo dejó a él.

Le costó algo de trabajo aceptar que esos años separados se debieron a que Sabo perdió sus recuerdos y tuvo ganas de matarlo por haberse olvidado de todo, pero recuperó sus memorias en el momento exacto y cuando más las necesitó.

—Él es mi hermano —explicó a sus compañeros, quienes estaban confundidos al verlo hablar con tanta familiaridad con el extraño intruso—. No es peligroso, sólo un imbécil que no sabe llamar antes de llegar.

Sabo frunció el ceño molesto por el insulto y esta vez fue el turno de Ace para reírse. No estaba diciendo mentiras.

—¿Hermano? —repitió Jozu confundido mirando a Sabo—. ¿Tu hermano no era el chico Mugiwara?

—Ese es el pequeño —corrigió Izo—. Este es el revolucionario.

Todos allí parecía muy sorprendidos por esa información. Ace había comentado sobre Sabo a algunos de sus hermanos de tripulación, pero no había dando demasiado _detalles_. Simplemente había cosas de su relación con Sabo que las guardaba para su propia intimidad. Aún estaba experimentando la felicidad que le provocaba haberlo reencontrado.

Después de eso, ellos se habían visto algunas veces. Siempre hablaban por Den Den Mushi y se veían cuando sus ubicaciones coincidían o cuando podían darse una escapada de sus vidas. Ace seguía siendo un pirata libre, pero Sabo tenía un trabajo difícil y una causa de la cual no podía alejarlo, por más que a veces sus deseos egoístas lo anhelaban. Varias veces imaginó que Sabo podría unirse a su tripulación y navegar juntos, vivir ese mismo sueño de cuando eran niños y estar _juntos_. Sin embargo, luego de dejar ir la euforia del primer encuentro, Ace supo que jamás podrían ser algo así.

Sabo había encontrado su lugar en el mundo dentro del Ejército Revolucionario y nada podía hacerlo más feliz que ver a su hermano luchar por sus ideales. De todas formas le dolía. Cada reencuentro lleno de fuego que tenían se manchaba de tristeza luego cuando debían separarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ace de nuevo—. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que estabas cerca?

La sonrisa que vio en los labios de su hermano le pareció algo sospechosa.

—No estaba cerca —contestó Sabo—. Uno de mis comandantes encontró la posición de su barco y vine por un asunto importante.

Esas palabras le hicieron parpadear confundido. ¿Asunto importante? Eso no sonaba bien.

—Exijo hablar con su capitán —dijo Sabo hacia la tripulación con un tono formal que Ace casi desconoció—. Tengo algo que tratar con él.

Su boca se abrió por la impresión, al igual que la de muchos allí. ¿Qué le pasaba a este loco? Ace quiso preguntarle, pero Sabo no le dijo nada. Sólo sonrió como si dijera _"no te preocupes"_. ¡¿Cómo no iba a preocuparse?!

Marco se miró con Izo y otros de sus compañeros sintiendo esa petición algo _extraña_. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, el viejo aceptó hablar con él. Tal vez porque se trataba de un revolucionario o porque era el hermano de Ace. Sea por el motivo que fuese, Shirohige se sentó en su silla y le sirvieron una buena copa de sake mientras esperaba hablar con el intruso hermano de uno de sus hijos.

Sabo se sintió conforme por acceder a esa audiencia. Caminó hasta el hombre enorme dejando que su abrigo se deslizara con el viento. La galera abandonó su cabeza y acomodó mejor los guantes en sus manos cuando se sentó frente a uno de los cuatro emperadores del mar. Por alguna razón, las personas alrededor miraban la escena casi sin respirar. Algunos murmuraban la posibilidad de una pelea o algo peor, pero Ace los calló a todos con una mirada porque quería saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

Edward Newgate bebió su copa de sake y suspiró con gran placer. Fue en ese momento que miró al chico frente a él, quien demostraba seguridad en su gesto sereno y nada de temor por estar en su presencia. Era un chico especial, enseguida lo notó.

—Y dime —masculló el viejo capitán esperando que le pasaran directamente la botella de sake—, ¿qué quiere el Ejército Revolucionario conmigo, mocoso?

Sabo se rió al oír su pregunta y varios de los hombres allí pensaron que debía estar loco por tener semejante gesto frente a un pirata que podría aplastarlo en ese mismo instante.

—No se trata de eso, señor —respondió con total confianza—. Quiero hablar sobre un asunto diferente, sobre... Ace.

Al oír su nombre, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna y las miradas de todos cayeron sobre él. ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer ese estúpido? De todo lo que pudo haber imaginado, jamás habría podido predecir lo que sucedió.

Sabo se inclinó respetuosamente frente a Shirohige y habló:

—Quiero que por favor, como el capitán de este barco, nos case.

El silencio que inundó el Moby Dick ese día fue casi sepulcral. Nadie habló, como si todos tuvieran miedo de haber oído mal o simplemente preguntar si en serio ese chico dijo que quería que el _oyaji_ lo casara con Ace.

Al instante, un colectivo " _¡¿Qué?!"_ se escuchó a coro en todo el barco. Las miradas volvieron a caer sobre Ace, quien esta vez no sólo estaba nervioso, sino que su cara se volvió casi tan roja como el fuego de su cuerpo.

—¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO, SABO?!

El grito de Ace no lo hizo retroceder. Aquel revolucionario siguió firme frente a Shirohige, quien incluso había dejado de beber para ver a ese mocoso como si no terminara de entender que hablaba en serio.

—¿Que quiere casarse con nuestro hermano?

—¿Que ellos no lo son también?

—Técnicamente _oyaji_ podría hacerlo por ser capitán del barco.

Muchos de los miembros más viejos habían presenciado alguna que otra boda oficializada por su capitán. Un pirata era una persona libre y desligada de las leyes, tenía sentido que el único capaz de realizar esas uniones fuera el capitán, la máxima autoridad de un barco. Ese tipo de ceremonias eran muy comunes, entre hombres, mujeres o lo que sea. En el mar los prejuicios eran algo sin importancia. Si dos personas estaban dispuestas, el capitán los uniría.

Eso no era lo raro.

Lo que llamaba la atención de todos fue que ese muchacho, quien no pertenecía a la tripulación, exigiera que el _oyaji_ lo casara con uno de sus comandantes. Estaba definitivamente mal de la cabeza y lo que todos pensaron fue que el viejo lo echaría.

Shirohige no dijo nada durante un largo rato mientras estudiaba a ese mocoso. Tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante para verlo más de cerca y con su ceño fruncido. Un par de veces había recibido peticiones similares, pero nunca de alguien fuera de su tripulación. No conocía a ese chico más allá de saber que era _hermano jurado_ de uno de sus hijos. ¿En qué momento creyó que le diría que sí? Sin embargo, creía justo darle una oportunidad para que se explique.

—¿Quieres casarte con uno de mis hijos? —repitió con desconfianza—. ¿Y por qué quieres eso? ¿Pretendes dejar a los revolucionarios y unirte a mi familia? Yo no soy Big Mom, niño, no hago esa clase de tratos.

Ace sintió la necesidad de agarrarse el rostro para contener un poco de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo por toda esa situación. Tuvo ganas de saltar encima de Sabo y arrastrarlo lejos de allí para matarlo en solitario, pero se contuvo lo oyó decir un claro _no_.

—Yo sé que Ace lo considera su padre y le tiene mucho respeto, pero mi lugar no es aquí —explicó Sabo con mucha seriedad y sus palabras salieron honestas desde su boca mientras hablaba con el capitán—. Nosotros bebimos sake cuando éramos niños y juramos ser hermanos. Luego reforzamos esa unión cuando nos reencontramos, pero... Ya no es suficiente.

Varios de los espectadores de esa conversación se quedaron sin aliento al oírlo y vieron todo con mucha curiosidad. Ellos allí se consideraban hermanos, una gran familia, pero también existían otro tipo de amores dentro incluso de esa tripulación.

—No puedo estar con Ace como quisiera porque tengo una lucha diferente —continuó—. Y si llego a _irme de nuevo_ no quiero que sea como su hermano, sino como _mucho más._

Tragó saliva al oírlo y sus ojos temblaron. Ace jamás supo que Sabo se sentía así, pero podía percibirlo porque también le ocurría. La distancia y el tiempo separados les hacía imaginar lo peor. Después de tantos años separados, dolía muchísimo cuando se apartaban y siempre existía el temor de no volver a reencontrarse. Entendía ese sentimiento, pero seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba pidiendo Sabo. Aún quería matarlo, pero su ira bajó al oír aquel pequeño monólogo.

Por su parte, Shirohige guardó silencio oyendo la historia y todos estuvieron expectantes hasta que el viejo se rió, cosa que resultó confusa.

—Eres un mocoso raro, pero te entiendo —aseguró con una sonrisa—. Yo no voy a juzgar tus motivos, haz lo que quieras, pero no soy quien tiene que decir que sí.

Los ojos del _oyaji_ cayeron en Ace y sintió escalofríos por eso. Mierda, otra vez toda la tripulación lo estaba mirando, pero resultó peor cuando Sabo se acercó a él con un paso tan firme que hizo vibrar su corazón.

—Ace... —masculló con esa sonrisa estúpida que tanto había extrañado. Sabo hincó una rodilla en el suelo y le tendió la mano. En ese instante, Ace quiso morir de pena por varios motivos—. ¿Quieres unirte a mí como algo más que sólo hermanos?

El silencio del barco fue interrumpido por suspiros ahogados que sólo lograron ponerlo más nervioso. Podía oír a sus compañeros murmurar a sus espaldas, expectantes y ansiosos por saber qué diría. Se sintió demasiado presionado. Todo era muy repentino. Sabo ni siquiera consultó esto con él antes, seguro se lanzó al ataque cuando la idea se le cruzó por la mente sin medir consecuencias o considerar qué quería Ace.

Mordió sus labios con impotencia porque ese idiota decidiera todo solo, pero quizá siguió aquel impulso porque ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

Ace tomó la mano de Sabo para obligarlo a levantarse.

—No te arrodilles, idiota —mencionó con una sonrisa y luego se lanzó a abrazarlo tan fuerte que casi cayeron al suelo—. Claro que quiero.

Por supuesto que quería, no deseaba nada más.

Sabo fue la primera persona que lo quiso en una época donde Ace pensó que sólo era un demonio hijo de la mismísima maldad. Él le mostró que sí era humano y que por primera vez en su vida estaba bien sentirse feliz, sentirse amado. ¿Cómo no iba a querer estar unido para siempre con la persona que amaba desde que era un mocoso? Ahora que lo tenía de vuelta no quería fingir que eran solamente hermanos y que no lo amaba de esa forma especial.

Todo a su alrededor estalló a vitores frenéticos.

_¡Nuestro hermano se casa!_

_¡Traigan las bebidas!_

_¡Avisen a los otros comandantes!_

_¡Tendremos fiesta!_

Ace hundió el rostro en el cuello de Sabo sonriendo ante ese escándalo pero más por tenerlo a él ahí, por sentir de nuevo su calor. Se apartó un poco para sostener esa cara entre sus manos y acarició las cicatrices que tenía en la piel sin poder dejar de sonreír. Juntó su frente con la de Sabo y sintió ganas de llorar por tenerlo allí vivo, por estar vivos los dos juntos y a punto de gritarle a todo el mundo que ellos jamás volvería a separarse.


End file.
